


I Love You More Than Anything

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Everybody Dies, F/M, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Stiles Stilinski Feels Guilty, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Unhappy Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: 5 times Stiles told someone he loved them more than anything and his heart skipped +1 time it didn't....





	I Love You More Than Anything

"Genim" whispered Claudia with her eyes flickering and hands shaking.

"Mummy" replied Stiles who was scared by the slow beeps of the squiggly 'life-support' machine which his Dad had explained showed his mum's life.

"I love you darling. More than anything" his mum breathed.

"I love you too mum, more than anything" answered Stiles feeling horrible as part of his mind thought about his dad and that he loved him the same. 

"Who are you" screeched his Claudia and Stiles whimpered. "You're killing me. Go away!!! Go away!!!"

  Deputy Stilinski came in at that moment and quickly ushered stiles out recognizing his wife's memory lapse.

 

  Stiles was alone in his mum's room a month later when her life support machine stopped and his sleeping parents chest fell still.

  "Mum?" Stiles asked. "Mum?! MUM! MUM!!! MUMMY!!!" 

It was no use his mum's heart had stopped and Stiles screamed and cried and rocked as doctors came rushing in.

  A few miles away a woman died in a car wreck with Deputy Stilinski beside her.

 

2

"Arrgghhhh" yelled Scott from the sleeping bag on the floor and Stiles jumped out of his bed. His bro was having a nightmare.

   "Wake up Scotty" murmured Stiles gently shaking him until his best friend's eyes shot open.

"Stiles" sighed Scott in relief. 

"Hey bro. You 'kay?" asked Stiles still half asleep and Scott shuddered.

"Yeah" he said. "Just a nightmare, lets go back to sleep"

Stiles climbed back into his bed and tried to sleep but he could tell that Scott was lying awake on the floor. After a whiles Stiles turned over towards him again and patted beside him.

 "Scotty c'mere" mumbled Stiles and Scott clambered in beside his best friend.

"Do you wanna talk 'bout it?" yawned Stiles snuggling into his bro's side.

"No, I just want to forget.... Thank you" answered Scott leaning into Stiles warm pajama clad body. 

"For what" murmured Stiles still half asleep.

"For being there for me always" came his best friends answer.

"No worries." slurred a sleepy Stiles. "You're my bro and I love you more than anything"

"Love you too" smiled Scott before drifting off.

Stiles took a bit longer. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't truly meant his words because he loved his dad too. He soon forgot about it and followed in Scott's footsteps and fell asleep.

Neither of them mentioned it in the morning.

 

3

"Stiles" asked Malia whilst watching her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah" he smiled, looking at her.

"Do you...Do you love me?" questioned Malia, worriedly. It was all she had bee thinking about since she had heard about Stiles crush on Lydia Martin.

"Of course I love you" frowned Stiles. "Why would you think I didn't?"

"I just heard you liked Lydia" she admitted.

Stiles laughed, lines around his gold eyes emphasizing and Malia's eyes widened, scared.

"That was just a silly crush when I was younger" he smiled before pulling her into a heartfelt kiss.

Malia enjoyed the slide of his soft pink lips against her ones and pulled him close. He was hers. For always.

  When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers and they just stared into each others eyes, both drawing comfort from the other's presence.

"I love you more than anything" Stiles whispered and his heartbeat stuttered. It was a small blip but a blip none the less.

  His eyes widened in confusion.

"You're lying" Malia scowled at her 11 month boyfriend.

"I'm not" frowned Stiles. "I love you."

This time his heartbeat stayed strong but he was probably controlling it this time.

"You were" accused Malia. "You don't love me more than everything."

"Oh" gaped Stiles and Malia stalked off not waiting to hear what else he had to say.

"I love my dad too" called Stiles after her. "I love Scott as a friend. I love the pack. I love you the most in a romantic way"

It fell on deaf ears and the week later they broke up leaving Stiles to wonder why he could never do anything right.

 

4

  Stiles was 21 now. He could do whatever he wanted. To celebrate Derek had taken him to the best restaurant for miles and they had enjoyed a candlelit meal with plenty of kisses. Oh yes the kisses.

  They were now in Derek's camaro headed to a 'surprise'. They suddenly pulled off the road and they were on a rough dirt road that could hardly be viewed as a 'road'.

  "Where are we going?" asked Stiles for the millionth time.

"It's a surprise" smirked Derek placing one finger over Stiles' lips as they drew to a halt. "Close your eyes"

  Stiles squeezed his eyes shut until Derek had walked around and placed his hands over them.

"Don't want you peeping"

They walked, pressed closely together for a while then Derek stopped abruptly and peeled his hands off.

They were standing on top of the world and Stiles could see the whole of Beacon Hills.

"This is beautiful" gasped Stiles.

"I know.  Though not as beautiful as you" Derek breathed in his boyfriend's ear.

Stiles felt himself flush as Derek pressed kisses up his neck before catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

 

 A few hours later Stiles was curled up into Derek on the grass as thy once again watched the beautiful view of their town at night.

  Stiles was falling asleep and his breaths were evening out.

"I love you" murmured Derek in Stiles' ear. "More than anything"

"I love you too more than anything" slurred Stiles and Derek ignored the stutter of his heart over the word 'anything' because of course Stiles loved his Dad and pack too.

  Stiles was Derek's everything and always would be.

5

"I hate you" called Stiles as his Dad left him cuffed to his radiator like the pack did when they were scared Stiles would get hurt.

  "I just want one burger with fries!!!" yelled Sheriff Stilinski from by the front door before he shut it and Stiles heard his engine pulling away.

"Damn" groaned Stiles. His dad was going to undo all of that hard dieting work.

 

 

   While John was out at the fast food place there was an earthquake. Only a tremor but none the less his dad could be severely hurt somewhere and the last words his son would would have said to him would be "I hate you" 

   Stiles started to shake and he suddenly couldn't breathe. 

 

  When the Sheriff returned he found his son passed out with a tear stained red face and a horrible guilt welled up inside him. He should have rushed back quicker after the small quake or not left his son and wild imagination on his own trapped. What if it had been a bad quake and his son had been unable to move and badly hurt or killed?

 When Stiles woke up it was cuddled into his unharmed dad.

"I'm sorry" choked John noticing his son's eyes opening.

"I'm sorry." argued Stiles. "I don't hate you- I love you more than anything"

"I love you too" smiled Stiles' dad tearily whilst Stiles ignored the nagging guilt over loving other people the same as him.

 

+1

There had been an alpha pack. Not the one they had encountered before. An alpha pack with more werewolves than they had ever seen together at once, let alone alphas.

   Once it was clear that they had violent intentions they had no choice but to fight or leave Beacon Hills to suffer.

   Eventually, even Scott had to cave in and realise killing the invading pack was better than leaving their home to the fate that awaited.

   Their pack was no match. Derek was lying on the floor in a pool of his blood and he didn't even need to look to know that all of his pack was dead. Except for Stiles.

   Derek had been forced to literally handcuff Stiles to his radiator as usual to stop him coming with them though he been unable to stop his dad, the Sheriff.

   Derek wasn't losing someone else he loved. Now Stiles was all he had left.

   His heart sank lower than he would have ever thought possible. He had just heard something. Stiles jeep with the staccato of the human's heartbeat accompanying it.

   "No" he croaked. "No"

  Derek heard Stiles sharp inhale of breath as he saw his motionless pack then a heartbroken sob.

   Everything went whitegold after that. A massive explosion rippled across the battlefield and Derek was rolled onto his side.

   When he could open his eyes again he saw the pack of alphas scattered on the floor and Stiles standing defiantly in the epicenter of the blast and Derek realised with a shock that it was Stiles who had caused that. His spark.

    Ages ago Derek had seen Stiles break a mountain ash line without touching it and when quizzed Stiles told him about his 'spark' but nothing had ever come of it. Until now.

    "Come and get me" snarled Stiles who was literally fizzing with power as the alphas stood once more.

   "What are you?" Sneered the one who had ripped Scott's heart out and ripped his claws across Derek's lower stomach again and again. He was suddenly reminded of his wounds and he noticed a few spots of black float across his vision.

   "The last thing you'll ever see" replied Stiles with murder on his face.

   The man started to laugh before bolts of  _something_  shot into him from Stiles hands and he screamed and dropped to the floor.

   "That was for my Dad and Scott" screamed Stiles and Derek wondered if he somehow knew that the fallen alpha had been the one to end his brother's life.

    Derek's vision swam dizzyingly as Stiles fought then there were no alphas left.

   "St-Sti-Stiles" Derek groaned and Stiles head spun around and met his gaze with a widening of beautiful amber whiskey eyes. The most beautiful thing ever.

   "Derek!" Cried Stiles and was about to run over when claws protruded from his chest and he blinked in surprise and fell to the ground revealing a smug alpha behind him.

   The alpha wasn't smug for long because one last burst surged from Stiles fallen form and Stiles murderer died a painful fiery death.

    Sobs ripped out of Derek with the last of his life force. Stiles was dead. He was gone. The beautiful boy who ran with wolves who was loyal to a fault and more strong in soul than anyone Derek had ever known. The one who stood up for what was right no matter what it did to him. The greatest and most unappreciated person Derek knew. He was the last thing Derek had. Now he was gone.

    Derek suddenly noticed he could still hear a familiar heartbeat and he looked up with black swirling in his eyes and there was Stiles who had somehow dragged himself over.

  "It's okay" said the boy Derek loved with his life-blood pouring from his chest. "I love you. I love you more than anything" This time there wasn't even the slightest flutter of his heart to betray the smallest untruth or doubt. It hit Derek then- he was the only thing Stiles had left.

  "I love you too" whispered Derek but Stiles had collapsed to the ground and this time it was the last time.

   Derek's next anguished sob was his last. In fact it was his last everything. The darkness that had been threatening to spill over drowned him and Derek gladly slipped away. 

  He was ready to see his pack again. He was ready to see Stiles.


End file.
